A life for a life
by Rhaegar Targaryen
Summary: Plotbunny, free to a good home. Eats lettuce and carrots, must be let out to run at least once every two days.


A life for a life

Plotbunny, free to a good home. Conditions at bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes burned, dust clouding his vision even with the precision granted by his newly awakened sharingan. The Iwa nin had been struck down, hit with a lethal blow, but had survived long enough to cause a cave in. The nin's body would never be found, but most likely neither would the bodies of him and his team. Obito gasped raggedly as he dodged rocks, the predictive abilities of his eyes allowing him to keep an eye on his teammates as well as himself. Which was why, when Kakashi stopped to help Rin, Obito saw the rock falling from above that Kakashi missed. With a wordless cry, he ran at them pulling them out of the way, the huge boulder barely missing them as they ran. Obito kept going, running behind his two comrades, calling out warnings as they ran. After what seemed like an eternity, they were near the entrance of the cave, beyond the range of the jutsu. Obito bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. "We.....we made it!" he said, barely believing it himself. He looked up at Kakashi, the normally composed jounin grinning wildly, flushed with the adrenaline of their mad dash, his normally silver hair turned brown from falling dirt.

"Huh, so you're good for something after all, hey dobe?" Kakashi said. Obito merely grinned as he slung an arm around Rin, the insult that would normally infuriate him merely serving to remind him of the bond between him and the young genius.

Obito's sharingan, two black tomoe whirling in blood red eyes, would carve what happened next on his mind forever. He would always remember it with perfect clarity, as if it were happeneing in slow motion. The widening of Kakashi's eyes as a shadow fell over his two teammates, slowly looking upwards to see one last rock falling downwards. The scene suddenly jerking sidewards as Kakashi knocked Obito and Rin out of danger with a desperate dive. The last time he saw Kakashi whole, rolling over on the ground, watching his doom approaching with shocked eyes before the boulder slammed down on him, crushing him completely from the waist down.

Obito ran towards the crash as dust swirled in the air, his treacherous Kekkei Genkai already telling him mercilessly that he was too late. "Kakashi!" he screamed, desperate to be proved wrong.

A dull coughing was the only reply he got, his hopes rising breifly before being shattered as the dust cleared and Kakashi became visible. Their was no hope. Not even Tsunade-sama of the legendary three could save Obito's masked teammate now. "Idiot...." Kakashi muttered, his the inside of his mask smeared with blood from his coughs. "Stupid.....watch out in future, you got me? Don't wanna have saved you just for you to die in a few weeks cause I couldn't watch your back......"

Obito stared blankly at Kakashi. Thoughts were swirling wildly through his head, his brain only able to command his mouth to utter a single word. "....why?" he choked out.

Kakashi laughed bitterly. "Those who break the rules are trash....but those who abandon their friends are less than trash, hey dobe? Couldn't just let you die......" he said, trailing off into a harsh coughing fit. He mustered up the last of his chakra, knowing what he had to do. "That's your nindo, isn't it Obito? But you still have to finish the mission without me, I'm a goner for sure. Got a present for you though....." Concentrating his chakra to his hand, he went through a few seals, before a crackling ball of lightning appeared in his hand, the glow illuminating Obito's face from underneath, his red eyes whirling behiind the lenses of his goggles as they copied the technique automatically. ".....Chidori. You understand? Complete the mission. And look after Rin, alright crybaby?"

Obito nodded, reflexively lifting his goggles and wiping his eyes at the familiar insult. "I will Kakashi." He stood, resting a hand only the shoulder of the crying girl kneeling beside him. "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So obviously, instead of Obito dying and giving Kakashi his sharingan, Kakashi died and gave Obito the Chidori. Conditions for if you want to write this story are : have to aknowledge where the idea came from. 2. If the Uchiha massacre occurs, Obito does not die, nor does he go missing nin. 3. Obito is the jounin sensei for team seven. 4. You send me a link to the story. I want to read it too!


End file.
